See No More
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: After Soda and Sandy break up, his best friend has came back, they fall in love. But what happens when it all falls apart?   SodaxOC M for lemon , violence , and language ..


~Disclaimer : Okay , so i know the title is See No More , the song is Written by Joe Jonas , I just basically thought that he would feel like that when Sandy had left him... And I do not own any of the characters aside from my OC(Mary Santiago) .~

"Soda... I'm sorry." Said Sandy, my eyes were burning with tears.

"Just go!" I yelled, i could feel the tears going down my cheeks now, she seemed shocked, i wasn't a person to yell, i was taught manners, not to yell or anything, i was just... So mad.

She glared at me as she walked away, we were at the DX, Steve quickly walked in as i fell down against the wall, covering my face with my hands, having my legs close to my chest like a five year old would do when losing his/her blanket. I cried silently, i can't believe she would cheat on me, and move to Florda, our love was a lie! It was all a lie..

"Soda..." He said quietly rubbing my back, i cried harder, then i heard the bell ring, someone had come in, it couldn't have been Sandy.. Mary Santiago, she had red hair and her eyes were a gorgeous blue, she had blood shot eyes but she did a good job trying not to let anyone see them.

She went to the pepsi machine and got one, then chugged it down quickly, my tears had stopped observing her was keeping my mind off of Sandy. I wiped my eyes as she glanced at me, her eyes were red and blood shot, i knew it.. She quickly looked at the ground, me and he hadn't talked in a while, she was a close from when we were younger. But then she moved. Steve was talking to her, i was ignored their conversation and she didn't seem to be talking much to him.

"Hey Soda.." She said quietly kneeling infront of me, i guess Steve thought she would make me feel better. I tried a small smile, she seemed sad.

"Mar-y." I said, i was still crying. She sighed and hugged me softly and wiped my eyes, i shoved my face in her shoulder sobbing, i could hear her crying as well.

"Hey Soda, out shifts over, wanna head home?" Steve asked as i nodded. I got up as Mary wiped her eyes, i glanced at her as we met eyes, my cheeks started heating up, hers were red.

"Uh... Do you wanna come and have dinner with us? We will be able to catch up on stuff." I asked as i took off my hat.

"Yea.." She nodded as she moved some hair out of my face. We walked out as it was snowing, she was humming for a while as she glanced at me time and time, i smiled before she poked me.

"Tag! Race ya' there!" She said as i laughed, she had already started a mad dash. I chaced after her quickly, and eventually caught up to her, i was going to touch her should, she dodged and tripped, and tripped landing on-top of her. We both laughed, but neither of us bothered to move. I poked her nose, got up and quickly helped her up.

"Thanks." She smirked as she poked me and quickly started running again, i fallowed and we finally made it to my house, she let me go in first, she had been gone for a while after all..

"Hey guys! Mary's back!" I yelled as Pony and Johnny got up and greeted her, i went and got into the bathroom and took a quickly shower.

~~Mary's POV~~

I watched Soda go into the bathroom as Johnny and Pony continued talking and they instantly went into a totally un-realated story, i just nodded.

I wanted to know why Soda was crying, after i came he seemed happy, i was crying, my mother and brother had gotten shot by my drunken father, i started tearing up as the thought ran through my mind, Pony quickly noticed as i slid against the wall into a crying position that Soda was in earlier, and started crying uncontrollably.

Soda walked out, he was shocked, i wasn't even paying attention to Pony as he tried calming me down, they all looked freaked out. Soda quickly walked over as sighed slightly. "Whats wrong?" He asked calmly as i looked up at him.

"M-My ... Da-Dad..." I said as he scrunched his eyebrows, the boys all got faces of disgust, i was gasping for air, crying harder.

"What did he do?" Two-Bit said loudly, coming over and standing above me.

"He-He k-killed them-m." I cried as Soda's face went black. "M-mon and m-my brother d-d-died." I said. I could barely breath.

"Why would be do that!" Said Darrell as she glanced up at him then at the ground. "Why?" He asked calmer.

"They wouldn't let... Him ... Touch me-e." I sobbed as he nodded. i got closer to the wall the more i sobbed.

"Did he hurt you?" Asked Soda, he still was shocked, i nodded slowly as i lifted up my shirt, he could see bruises, and a few cuts, i quickly pulled it down and sighed, my cuts were still bleeding.

He didn't say anything and just hugged me carefully, they didn't hurt. I hugged him back crying into his shoulder, he sighed. "I'm sorry i couldn't protect you.." He whispered, he always made it his fault, if i got hurt or anything, he would blame it on himself.

"No, no, no, don't a-apologize." I said running me hand through his soft, wet hair, i started calming down when i felt everything go black, i could hear Soda freaking out, and then Darry saying of taking me somewhere.


End file.
